Display systems in music technology enable visualization of recorded and performed music. Signal processors, music instrument digital interfaces (MIDI), sequencers, and music workstations can be used to create a desired visualization or provide visual effects of musical information. For example, systems may convert audio signals into rhythmic light effects. The systems may use signal processing to separate the audio signals into frequency bands and control light channels according to an average level of each frequency band using dimmers or other light controls. A number of light channels may be used including red, blue, and yellow (or other colors) and each may be combined in a manner dictated by the music to provide a desired visual effect. In addition, amounts of the light and movement of the light can be dictated by various components of the music to create additional visual effects.
Other visualization effects may also be accomplished to generate imagery based on a piece of music. Changes in music's loudness and frequency spectrum are properties that can be used as inputs to a visualization system. Imagery may include a number of graphics, colors, etc., provided in any desired animated manner to be displayed with music being played, for example.